Sometimes She Forgets
by authorjazmyne
Summary: Sharon/Brenda established couple. Sometimes she forgets, so Sharon's not sure why she's surprised.


A/N: It's almost over, but Happy Valentine's Day! Hope y'all enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

–

Sometimes she forgets.

Sometimes more than not she forgets the important things. Sharon's not sure why she's even surprised by this. When she walks into the murder room, a hot cup of coffee in one hand and one of those ridiculously sweet muffins from that bakery in the other, she's not sure why she's even surprised that Brenda opens the bag, peering into it without even saying anything. Sharon knows she should be used to coming second to Brenda's addiction to sweets, but today isn't just any day and she was kind of hoping maybe this would have gone differently. But of course it doesn't. Sharon doesn't get upset, though. She leaves her girlfriend with her muffin and coffee and then goes upstairs to get on with the day.

Sometimes she forgets things that aren't a big deal. But it's times when Brenda forgets big things that Sharon has to question how she can even put up with the blonde. Brenda forgot their first anniversary last month and Sharon couldn't hide that it upset her. Brenda had apologized multiple times and Sharon told her it was okay, but it wasn't. It wasn't the first time she'd forgotten an important date and it wouldn't be the last. It was three months before that when Sharon's birthday had been forgotten, a few weeks before that when dinner reservations were missed, and a few more before that tickets to a show almost went to waste. Sharon knows that it's ridiculous to even think that maybe this is going to be different, but she is a woman with high hopes.

Sometimes she forgets little things. She forgot to pick up the dry cleaning once, which was the first and last time Sharon asked her to do it. The blonde told Sharon it wasn't her fault, that a case had come up and she couldn't make it down to the dry cleaner. That was Brenda's excuse for everything. When she forgot to get the cat litter for the cat that Sharon didn't even want in her house, Brenda told Sharon she had forgotten to go because she had so many people to speak to about the investigation. Sharon couldn't really mourn the cat when it died because she was tired of having to look after it when the blonde forgot to. It was the simplest things that could slip the blonde's mind and it was always the same reason. This, Sharon's sure, will be no different.

Sometimes she forgets things that make Sharon a little annoyed. The first time it happened was when Brenda was first moving in. Brenda was supposed to call the movers, but forgot, which led to a big mess that Sharon had to fix. Brenda often forgets that she doesn't live alone and uses up almost all of the hot water when she washes her hair, which means Sharon's showers have to either be quick or it ends with her being cold. Brenda used to forget to put her shoes up where they belonged, but luckily Sharon finally got her in the habit of putting them in the closet instead of leaving them all over the house. It's the few changes like this in Brenda that gives Sharon hope.

Sometimes she forgets, but Sharon doesn't really care. Just last night Brenda forgot that she was supposed to be going back in to work for something. Instead, the blonde had treated her to a night of passionate love making. Sharon didn't mind that one bit. She also didn't mind when Brenda forgot that Sharon told her that after they had their snack she was going to repay her. She didn't care that Brenda had forgotten because the blonde had ended up taking her again, right there in the kitchen, which was how she ended up with the bruise on her hip. Now, that bruise, which was a result of the blonde accidentally pushing her a little too hard on the kitchen island, wasn't the best result from the blonde forgetting something, but the rest of it was perfect. So was it really ridiculous that Sharon thought the blonde would have remembered why it wasn't just any day?

* * *

Sharon's day, which started with her waking up to a note letting her know her blonde girlfriend had headed off to a crime scene, has finally come to an end. She's yelled at more people than necessary, which people were not expecting from the normally cool-headed captain. She also was a bit of a bitch when she went and picked up her lunch, complaining about the tiniest mistake the lady made with her order. Sharon's been irritated all day, even when Brenda dropped by to say hi. _Especially_ when she dropped by. She didn't understand why she was so annoyed. It's not like she couldn't just point out what day it was. But why should she have to? The blonde should pay more attention to things like that.

Sharon doesn't bother heading down to the murder room when her day is over. Instead, she leaves without even seeing what time Brenda's planning on leaving. She drives to the liquor store, getting a bottle of vodka because she knows with her mood wine will not be enough. She drives home, parking the car in her usual spot. She gathers her things and then slams the door shut and makes her way up the pathway to her door. Her heels click on the brick steps as she walks up them, moving to the right key as she approaches the door. Through the glass of the wood door she can see the flicker of light or something and she stops and turns behind her, looking to see if she sees Brenda's car. Surprisingly enough she does, which means she drove right by it and hadn't noticed. It also means Brenda had gotten home before she had, which rarely ever happened.

Sharon unlocks the door and the first thing she notices is the candles, which would of course be the reason for the flickering she saw. The candles aren't on a table or any of the candle holders, but on the floor. Along with the candles are rose petals and they are leading a path up the stairs. Sharon closes the door behind her slowly and then she follows the flickering candles with her eyes. She can hear the soft sound of music playing upstairs, the low humming sound, and she can smell the mixtures of lavender and jasmine. A soft smile crosses Sharon's lips without her noticing it and she steps out of her shoes, putting them in the closet. The bottle of vodka goes into the kitchen; it doesn't look like she'll be needing that any more. She steps over some rose petals and goes to her desk, putting her gun in its usual spot.

Sharon notices the small pink note and picks it up, noticing the familiar handwriting on it. She turns it over and reads it.

_Baby -_

_I just want to let you know that I love you. I love you with all my heart. I know there are times when I may not show it and times that I make things a little harder than they need to be, but you stick by me - and for that I am thankful. So tonight I plan to show you how much you really do mean to me and let you know how much I love you._

_Now, come upstairs, where you will find another note waiting for you on the dresser._

_xoxo Brenda_

Sharon's previous mood has disappeared and now she can't keep the smile on her lips from growing. Only Brenda can be the reason for her terrible mood during the day and then make it all go away with a cute little note and a nice gesture. Sharon follows the flickering candles and pink and red rose petals up her wood steps. The sound of the music becomes louder; its classical music. Sharon walks into their bedroom and looks around the room, not seeing the blonde. There's a little bit of disappointment, but she sort of expected it when she read that she was supposed to find another note. She goes straight to the dresser, finding two notes waiting for her.

_Sharon -_

_You're the only person that I've ever known I could fully count on. You've been there to pick up the pieces when nobody else stuck by my side. You've seen me at my worst and still love me just as much. Love like this is hard to find and I'm exceptionally grateful that I've found you, baby. I want you to know that I'll always be here for you as well. There's nobody else that I want and nobody else that could ever take your place. Without you, my life would be incomplete. So I'm glad that I'll never have to worry about life without you._

_There are so many things about you that I love. I love to see you smile. The way your eyes shine in the light makes my heart melt. I love the way you always know when I need to have you by my side. You may think I don't notice the way you always seem to appear during the hard cases, offering me the comfort I need, but I do notice it. I love it when you wrap your arms around me and I love the times you kiss my neck and whisper you love me. I want you to know that every little thing you do is appreciated and I notice it all._

_xoxo Brenda_

_Sharon -_

_For weeks I've been trying to decide what to do for this day. I wanted to make it special, but then I realized something. Every day with you is special for me. Every day that I get to spend with you, every moment I get to look in your eyes, every moment that I get to hold your hand, and every time I get to wake up next to you. Life with you is special already, so trying to make one day special was out of the question when they are all already special._

_So I decided not to worry about making this one day special for you, but working on making sure every day is more special for you. I want you to enjoy every day with me like I do with you. I want to make sure that sparkle in your eyes never fades and the smile on your lips never disappears. Well, except for when you're pursing you lips - that's just too cute for you to stop. Baby, I just want to make sure you never feel the need to look for love anywhere else because you have all you'll ever need right here with me._

_Now. Take off your clothes and get in the bathroom._

_xoxo Brenda_

Sharon's never been an overly emotional person. She left that to Brenda. But after reading the notes, she wipes away the tear that escaped her eye as she was reading. She turns to the bathroom door, which is closed and then bites her lip. Brenda's only a room away, a door being the only thing separating them. Sharon wants to just go into the bathroom and pull Brenda into her arms, kiss her until she's breathless. But she doesn't. She follows the request on the note. She quickly strips herself from the pant suit she's wearing, placing it on the armchair to be taken care of later. She removes her camisole and then her bra follows. She shivers slightly as the cool air hits her skin, making her nipples harden as she starts taking out the two pins in her hair that's holding a few strands out of the way. She looks at herself in the mirror, seeing the ridiculously happy smile and she can't remember ever smiling this much before she started dating Brenda. She loves it; it suits her.

Sharon leaves her panties on as she goes to the bathroom. She turns the knob and then pushes the door open. The bathroom is lit by candles, more of those rose petals all over the floor. Sharon looks up slowly from the floor, her eyes instantly finding Brenda. She's sitting on the edge of the tub, her legs crossed, and she's only wearing those black glasses. Sharon once shared with Brenda how much she loves it when she's wearing her glasses, and ever since then the blonde wears them more. Sharon doesn't know what comes over her, but her eyes instantly fill with tears as she crosses the floor to Brenda. Brenda stands and pulls Sharon to her, wrapping her arms around her.

"Happy Valentine's Day, baby," Brenda whispers sweetly before moving her lips to Sharon's.

Sharon sighs and leans into the kiss and closes her eyes. She pulls Brenda's body against her and her lips against the blonde's. She feels Brenda's smile against her lips before she slowly kisses them. Sharon feels Brenda's hand on her neck, lightly running her fingers through the hair at the nape of her neck as she slowly sucks her lip into her mouth. Sharon holds on to Brenda as she kisses her back, never wanting to let go. She sighs again into the kiss, feeling herself melting completely; becoming one with Brenda. There's not a place she would rather be. Nowhere else does she feel at home. It's not a place, but a feeling that she feels in her arms. She loves the feeling and the woman that makes her feel it.

When Brenda pulls back from the kiss, Sharon doesn't let her go away fully. "Happy Valentine's Day," Sharon whispers back finally. She smiles and moves her head back so she can look into Brenda's eyes. "I love you. I love you so much."

"I know, baby." Brenda smiles one of those dimpling smiles, which never fails at making Sharon's heart race just a little more. "I love you, too." Brenda turns her head towards the tub and then back at Sharon. "Come on," she says, nodding her head. "The night has only just begun."

Sharon pulls back and her panties come off before she allows Brenda to help her in the large tub. The tub has rose petals in it as well and smells like lavender and jasmine. "How long have you been here?" Sharon asks curiously.

Brenda slides into the tub, facing Sharon, taking her glasses off. "Not long. I didn't think I was goin' to have enough time to do this actually. I had just finished when I heard you closin' the car door." Brenda gets the champagne out of the ice and then pours Sharon a glass and then passes it to her. She gets herself one as well and then places the bottle back. There's also a platter of fruit.

Sharon watches Brenda take a sip of her champagne and does the same as the blonde's hand slides up her leg. She smiles and then places the champagne flute on the side of the tub. Sharon runs the foot of her other leg against Brenda's thigh and then leans back in the tub, letting her body relax as she teases the skin of the blonde's thigh. She can't believe that she thought the blonde actually forgot that it was Valentine's Day. Well, that's not true. She can believe it, but she feels terrible that she thought it when it wasn't true. She almost feels guilty for doubting the blonde woman. She sighs and then looks into the brown eyes that are dancing across her body through the water. Sharon smirks slightly and silently watches Brenda's eyes canvas her body in that way she does that always lets Sharon know that Brenda truly finds her beautiful.

Brenda hums softly and licks her lips, picking up a strawberry and leaning forward. Sharon opens her mouth without having to be prompted and Brenda puts part of the strawberry into her mouth. Sharon bites into it slowly, her eyes on Brenda as she pulls away from the strawberry. Brenda licks her lips and then places the other half into her mouth, chewing it as she moves on to her knees in the tub. She kisses Sharon, tasting the strawberry and champagne as it mingles in their mouths. Sharon slides down further into the water and pulls Brenda body against her as she kisses her deeply. She'll never be able to get enough of kissing the blonde. Every time their lips touch she feels like the rest of the world has disappeared and it's just the two of them. It excites her and makes her heart swell pleasantly in her chest.

Brenda pulls back from the kiss and breathes against Sharon's lips as their eyes open. Sharon lets out a shaky breath and then tilts her head back. Brenda lets out a soft moan and places a few kisses on Sharon's neck slowly. Her lips linger, sucking and making Sharon's body tingle. Sharon rubs her lips together as a very small moan escapes her. Brenda smiles and reaches for another strawberry, bringing it to Sharon's mouth. Sharon bites into the strawberry as Brenda starts to suck on another spot on her neck. Sharon moans around the fruit as Brenda starts to suck a little harder. Sharon swallows the strawberry and then she brings Brenda's hand back to her mouth, sucking the other half from her fingers. Brenda moans against her neck, licking the length of it as her hand comes under the water, pressing against Sharon's stomach as she moves her mouth to Sharon's again.

Sharon swallows the strawberry and then presses a kiss to Brenda's lip. "Your little notes were really sweet," Sharon breathes after the kiss.

Brenda smiles cutely and then turns around, sitting with her back to Sharon's chest. They intertwine their fingers and Sharon's legs sort of wrap around her. "Did you like the candles and rose petals?" Brenda asks curiously. "I wasn't sure if you would or not."

"I did," Sharon says surely as she places a kiss on the top of Brenda's head. "I thought it was all very beautiful."

"Well, for you," she places a kiss on Sharon's hand, "I try to make everythin' beautiful." Sharon squeezes her hand and Brenda sighs contently as she snuggles into the body behind her. "I got you somethin', too. I'll have to give it you after we're out of the bath, though."

"I have something for you, too. I was going to give it to you earlier, but-" Sharon doesn't finish her sentence.

Brenda turns her head up and looks at her with questioning eyes. "What?"

Sharon drops her eyes as she speaks. "I was going to give it to you earlier, but you were busy and I thought you had forgotten that it was Valentine's Day." Sharon looks up and sees the pout forming on Brenda's lips. "Hey," she whispers, placing a kiss on those lips she loves so much. "No pouting."

Brenda sighs. "Am I really that bad?" The way Sharon looks away, avoiding answering the question is enough of an answer for her. "I didn't forget. I just got busy, is all. This case has been a hard one and I really do try to make more time, but-"

"Honey, it's okay. I read the notes and I'm here now, so I know you didn't forget. It's alright. I know what your job requires and I would never ask you to stop what you need to be doing. Sometimes you forget things and get carried away with work. It's just who you are, and even though sometimes it does become irritating, I know that you don't mean to do it. It's fine, really." She presses her lips to Brenda's again and kisses her softly.

"I'm gonna work on it," Brenda whispers against her lips and then pecks them. "Work on rememberin' the important things," she tells her. "And, I'm gonna work on makin' more time, 'cause I really do want to make sure you know what you and this relationship means to me."

Sharon smiles against her lips. "I know," she breathes. "I know," she repeats.

Brenda smiles and kisses her soundly. She pulls back and then lets out a shaky breath. "I love you," she whispers. "Love you with all my heart."

They take their bath, spending a lot of the time kissing and eating strawberries together. They get out shortly after and dry off, not bothering to put on clothes when they get to the bedroom. Sharon's allowed to go downstairs to her bag and then comes back upstairs. Brenda smiles at her as she walks to her, covered by nothing, which is how Brenda likes her the most. Brenda finds Sharon to be more beautiful when she's free of makeup and clothing. She's beautiful all the time, but like this, natural and free, she's gorgeous. She bites her lower lip as she sits down on the bed, Sharon's gift in her hand. Sharon puts Brenda's gift on the bed and then pulls Brenda down by her thighs and then straddles her waist. She leans down, the tips of her hair tickling Brenda as she kisses her slowly and sensually.

Brenda allows the kiss to go on for a while, but she really wants to give Sharon her gift, so she has to end it. Sharon pulls away with a lustful expression in her eyes. Brenda lets out a slow, shaky breath and does all she can not to pull her back to her mouth. She slides her hand up Sharon's thigh as the older woman sits up on her. Brenda reaches for the gift beside her and then Sharon looks down at it. Sharon reaches for the present she has for Brenda as well and places it down beside their bodies.

Brenda smiles as she looks up at Sharon. "Okay. I wasn't exactly sure what you'd want and you know how horrible I am at pickin' out gifts." Sharon smiles and caresses the side of Brenda's face tenderly. She passes the small box to Sharon. "I know you don't wear jewelry much, but you can wear outside of work, or whatever."

Sharon opens the blue box and then smiles. It's a charm bracelet with one charm on it. She looks at the charm and then up at Brenda. "It's a ballet slipper," she says questioningly.

Brenda was hoping Sharon would have understood the connection on her own. "You remember our first date?"

Sharon lifts an eyebrow. "We went to dinner on our first date," she says, very sure of it.

Brenda shakes her head. "No. That was the second. The first one you didn't consider a date because you weren't sure if it was a date, but it was. You dragged me along with you to that ridiculous ballet show and I really didn't want to go, but I said that I would go if it would make you happy. And you said-"

"How could I not be happy if I was with you?!" Sharon blushes slightly. "I didn't know you heard me."

Brenda gives her one of those dimpling smiles again. "I did; and from that moment on I knew that what I was feelin' for you really was love. All those months before, when we were growin' as friends, I was fallin' for you every second. Then, after you said that, I just knew. I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life lovin' you."

Sharon smiles and leans down and kisses Brenda slowly, the presents being put to the side for the moment. She slides down until she's flat against Brenda's body and allows the blonde to deepen the kiss. Sharon hums contently into the kiss. She remembers that night as well. It was also the same night they had their first kiss. Sharon drove Brenda home and the blonde invited her in for some coffee or something. It was Brenda who initiated the kiss, but it was Sharon who deepened it. It was that moment that Sharon knew she was also in deep. If it weren't for them going to that ballet performance, Sharon's not sure they ever would have shared that kiss, which means they might not have ended up where they are now. Now Sharon has something to remind her just how she got to where she is, which is really cute, especially since it was Brenda who remembered it. Sharon smiles into the kiss. Maybe Brenda's memory isn't as bad as Sharon likes to think it is.

Sometimes she forgets, but sometimes she remembers.

The End!


End file.
